


How they got married.

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: When James first meets Sirius, well over the years he describes it in many different ways,from"It was love at first sight, I saw him standing with his horrible parents, and ugly brother. So I decided to take the poor child under my wings."to"Sirius punched me, and I punched him back, since then we are best friends and live happily ever after".He tells many versions of the story, the real story is pretty boring, so he tries to add some drama, adventure, romance and sometimes ghosts in their story, some times he mixes it with the true story, so none of his friends really know how he met Sirius.





	How they got married.

When James first meets Sirius, well over the years he describes it in many different ways,from 

"It was love at first sight, I saw him standing with his horrible parents, and ugly brother. So I decided to take the poor child under my wings."

to

"Sirius punched me, and I punched him back, since then we are best friends and live happily ever after".

He tells many versions of the story, the real story is pretty boring, so he tries to add some drama, adventure, romance and sometimes ghosts in their story, some times he mixes it with the true story, so none of his friends really know how he met Sirius.

The first time he sees Sirius is when he is just seven, at one of the parties at Ministry. Sirius stands with one his cousins, in his too clean robes and with short hair. James does not like him very much, because Frank's mother tries to compare him with Sirius.

"Look at the Blacks' child, he is not bothering anyone, why cant you two behave properly." James _accidentally_ drops his glass of juice on her robes after that.

James starts to dislike him from then, because Sirius is too stuck-up, and no seven years old should be this quiet.

They see each other at more parties often before going to Hogwarts, but never speak to each other, but they do try to get each other in trouble, not quite succeeding, and more than once Regulus and Frank become their victims, until both of their parents decide not to bring them anymore.

* * *

They meet on Hogwarts Express, when they are eleven, and have their first verbal fight. They sit in an empty compartment and start to fight about who reached first which soon turns pretty nasty, one of them would have punched the other if Evans had not entered their compartment. They make fun of Snape and James says to Sirius almost in a challenging tone.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright."

Sirius grins and says, "Maybe I'll break the tradition then"

Evans and Snape leave, and Sirius's cousin Narcissa comes to take Sirius with her. Sirius leaves. Later that night Sirius gets sorted into Gryffindor section.

* * *

They do not become friends, not that they try, still they sit together in each class. It's not really their fault, but when Smith sat with Sirius, Sirius just sharpened his pencil and pointed it towards Smith's eye. She started crying and Sirius succeeded to get the whole desk for himself. James just said, actually _shouted_ , Hello a little too near Lupin's ear, and since he is sensitive, Professor McGonagall made James sit with Sirius. Soon the whole Hogwarts' staff start following her lead, while James and Sirius keep fighting. 

* * *

 

After James drops the ink on Sirius, and Sirius breaks James's glasses, Professor Dumbledore calls them in his office.

"He started it." both of them say at the same time. 

"I do not want to know who started it, I am just saying, if both of you don't behave yourselves I will have to write to your parents and give you severe punishments. Now, just try to become friends, Okay?" 

"Yes, Sir."

James and Sirius nod their heads, and go out of the office.

"He wants us to be friends. Seriously, is this guy mad?" says Sirius when they are on their way to their dorms.

"I don't what tipped him off that we fight, I mean we get on really well? James says with a smirk.

"Yeah, we are the golden example of _friendship_ for everyone." Sirius says and both of them laugh, even if it's not that funny, they keep on laughing.

* * *

 

James does not understand why everyone thinks that he and Sirius are friends now, because they are not. They still fight, maybe they do not throw things at each other now, but they still do not get along that well.

Still they like each other more than other students, mostly because other mortals cannot understand their intelligence , or that others cannot understand why they laugh at lame jokes, or fight or make up without saying 'sorry', they just turn up in front of each other, insult each other and that's their form of apology.

* * *

James returns to the dorms from his detention to find Peter trembling with fear, but looking excitedly at Sirius. Remus is also looking up from his book, listening to Sirius's story with great attention.

"And he went to the Queen on a white horse, and killed her with his cursed knife, and then he ruled the whole kingdom, killing and punishing anyone who even thought about going against him, and lived happily ever after, drunk in his power and money."

Sirius finishes dramatically and takes a bow. Peter claps, clearly impressed, still looking a little pale. Remus shakes his head and  returns to his book. James just grins, maybe a little fondly.

* * *

 

James invites his friends to his house during vacations. Since his parents are under the impression that Sirius is his best friend and a bad influence on him, so they try to keep an eye on him. But James is impressed by Sirius's terrible acting, he acts like he is an angel on the Earth, saying "Yes, Sir","You look beautiful, Mrs.Potter", and other flattering things until a point reaches his parents start to like Sirius and ask about him every time James talks to them. James does not really mind much.

* * *

 

"I think we should tell McGonagall about it." says Sirius.

"No, we shouldn't." says James quickly.

"Then what are we going to tell her how you broke my bed." Sirius asks.

"I did not break it, you did. You were the one who said that you could touch the ceiling by jumping on the bed." says James.

"Just because you said I couldn't." Sirius says in a reasonable voice.

"Whatever, can't you sleep in the common room tonight?" asks James.

"No" replies Sirius, "Meadows is sleeping there because his roommates snore."

James sighs and runs a hand in his hear.  
Half an hour later they are both tangled on James's bed.

"Your elbows are so pointy.", "God! your feet are freezing.", "You are blocking the oxygen.". After some complaints, and a bit of mock-pushing each other from the bed, they wake up the next morning, James lying on his back with Sirius wrapped around him as a human blanket. 

* * *

  
James has been talking constantly for thirty minutes now. Any other time Sirius would have tried to be patient, but James is not even talking about anything serious, just about a bird he likes, so when Sirius raises his hand, he meant it as a sign to stop James, not to poke him in the eye, but he is not complaining.

"You fucking idiot." says James with one hand on his eye and the other hitting Sirius. Sirius tries to say, "Sorry" but he is too busy laughing to say anything.  
They start a fist fight in the middle of the common room, many students start cheering, and Evans goes to call Professor McGonagall.

After years of living with Bellatrix, Sirius really knows some tricks, because girls don't punch, slap or throw others around, they pinch. So raises his fingers to James's face, James thinks he is about to slap him, and attacks him, but then he blinks, and his hands go to his nose.

"You twat, my nose is bleeding now, thank you very much." he says angrily and a little bit surprised. Sirius just motions him to move towards hospital wing.

* * *

 

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" many of the students are cheering. James and Sirius are drunk enough to do this, but not drunk enough to not know what they are doing.  
They laugh and climb on the table and their lips meet in not a gentle way. James's both hands come up to cup the back ofSirius’s head. There’s applause, somewhere far away and unimportant, as Sirius takes a step in close and slides an arm low around James’s waist to tug him in and keep him there.

* * *

  
Professor McGonagall enters the dorms, with Remus and Peter behind her.

"What happened now, Black?" she asks warily.  
Sirius does not reply, just stares emptily in the air. Professor McGonagall sighs and asks, "Did Potter do this?"

"Who else would do this then, the bastard wanted to get back to me for breaking his bicycle" says Sirius and his voice sounds thick.

Professor McGonagall's lips form a thin line, as she tries not to laugh. Sirius has many candles burning in front of him, and he is dressed in his best black robes, and the atmosphere in the dorms looks appropriate for a funeral. All this happened because James cut left sleeve from Sirius's shirt.

But she cannot understand Sirius' grieving because she is not noticing that Sirius has burnt many candles, not just once, because James had cut left sleeves of all of the Sirius's shirts.

For the rest of the year, Sirius wears shirts with colourful sleeves, because all the matching colors had been destroyed, and the clothe was too expensive for Sirius to manage with his pocket money.

But since Sirius is popular, it soon becomes a trend in whole school, everyone starts to wear shorts with different sleeves and then the loser is James again.

* * *

 

"He could have died, Sirius!" James shouts.

"Well he didn't, did he?" says Sirius in the same volume from the other end of the room.  
Remus and Peter look from one boy to the other, as in a tennis match.

"What the fuck were you thinking, sending him to the willow?"

"Oh come on, he is a dumbass for listening to me, and he is the one who is always talking about how he is going to get us expelled and blah blah, like we need any help from _him_ to leave this school."

James just sighs and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Sirius punches the wall in anger.

They do not talk for a week. It's longest they have spent without talking to each other since they came to Hogwarts. James sits with Peter or Remus during the class or at meal times and Sirius spends most of his time with his fangirls, who start drooling at just the sight of him.

Sirius gets a little cranky without talking to James, so he orders James's favourite chocolates and goes to the pitch where he was sitting in the stands. Sirius goes and sits beside him.

"What do you want?" asks James without looking at him.

"Just brought some chocolates for you." says Sirius extending the box of chocolates. James looks torn between taking the chocolate and staying angry. Eventually he picks one of the chocolate. Sirius starts chuckling which turns into complete laughter when James joins him.

"I am still angry." says James between his snickers.  
Sirius does not say anything, they can talk about that later, at least they are talking again.

* * *

 

Sirius comes to his house one midnight. James has been missing for the whole summer really, but it's still unexpected. There is a bruise on Sirius's cheek, his nose is bleeding and his jacket looks messy.

"What happened?" asks James, opening his bedroom's door and taking some clothes out from closet for Sirius.

"Just had a fight." Sirius says as James comes out of the bathroom with a first aid box, kneeling in front of him, and starts to heal his face.

"Sorry" says James as Sirius winces, "About what?" he asks.

"Just the usual." Sirius replies. After a pause, Sirius says, "Can I stay at yours, I mean.. "

James cuts him, "Your room is ready, you can stay as long as you want."

Sirius gives him a tired smile. James presses a kiss to his head before going out of his room to tell his parents about Sirius's stay at their house.

* * *

  
James and Lily Evans date for two months and end the relationship with one of the most hit breakups of the school. The story is a little funny.

Lily invites James to her sister's wedding, where he meets her whale-like brother-in-law, who insults Peter for wearing a yellow shirt and James for parking his (father's) new, expensive car besides his. James does not really mean to make such a scene, he just puts some fireworks under the red carpet leading to the aisle.

When the bride comes, well it was so hilarious, James almost regrets not bringing Sirius with him.  
Peter makes the video and James laughs, until Like starts yelling and breaks up with him.

Sirius and Remus who weren't even present at the ceremony, make an exaggerated stage film, with Remus wearing a red wig, Sirius (wearing a bird's nest) and Peter as the narrator. It was the most seen show of their school life.

* * *

  
James is sitting in the cafe, eating his sandwich. College life is so boring, maybe it's because James and Sirius don't share as many classes as they did before, but he doesn't like to sit alone in the class now, and they are all growing up which is also boring, James hasn't pranked anyone for months.  
Some people enter the cafe, dressed in black uniforms, talking on their mikes something about security, and a celebrity enters with them. The bodyguards start making space for him. Almost all the people present in cafe start whispering and pointing towards them, taking out their phones and cameras to get pictures. James makes a face, but looks closely. The celebrity turns his head towards James and winks.

Because it's bloody Sirius. James laughs. He notices that the bodyguards look a lot like Prewett brothers. He takes out a handkerchief and a pen and also starts moving towards the crowd.

"Can I get an autograph too, Sir?" asks James with a grin.

"Yes you can." replies Sirius with a smirk, signing it. James always keeps that handkerchief with him since then.

Turns out Sirius ended up making an appearance in the local newspaper, and gives them an interview as lead singer of an imaginary band called Snuffles.

* * *

 

" _Sirius had an accident and is in the hospital now."_  
  
James is not sure how or when he reached the hospital, because all he remembers is being panicked. He runs straight to the reception.  
"Sirius Black ." James asks the receptionist breathlessly.

"Do NOT tell me you are with that bastard." the middle aged lady says. James raises an eyebrow, she continues, "he has been driving all the staff insane and he is not even injured, still he keeps bothering us, annoying other patients, I don't know how we are going to handle him, it's been only a few hours and God knows how long is he planning to stay..." she looks close to tears.

"I am sorry but can you just tell me the room number, please?" says James politely.

James enters the private room to find Sirius watching T. V and eating chocolates. The room is filled with flowers and 'get well soon' cards.

"Hey James! " says Sirius.

"Well you look…okay." James says and moves to sit on the comfortable looking couch.

"Oh yeah, I am fine, I was just crossing the road when a spoiled rich brat hit my bike, I was about to punch him, but Peter decided to make a scene and started crying about me being hurt, I thought why not, so that brat is paying all the bills, Peter and Remus just went to get some food. " explains Sirius.  
James is not paying much attention because he is too busy staring at Sirius and grinning like a lovestruck idiot.

* * *

  
They are at Frank and Alice reception, when this happens. They are drunk, standing near the mikes, checking the sound system and not paying attention to anyone but one another.

James sighs, "Another one of us got married and we are still single."

"I know. Last night I tried to hit on McKinnon, turns out she is also engaged, I don't know where are all the single people going?" says Sirius taking a sip from his drink.

"I think we should make a pact." suggests James.  
  
"Like the back-up plan?" asks Sirius.

"Yes." says James with a grin.

"Then please show some enthusiasm, James, ask me properly." says Sirius.

James grins, taking Sirius's glass and putting it on the table beside his own, he picks a small band from the table, and drops on one knee, "So Sirius, will you like to be my back-up husband, when we are say 30 and still single?" asks James taking one of Sirius's hand in his.

"Yes of course, I would love to marry you." Sirius says dramatically and loudly. James laughs…

But everyone else is quiet, and no one listened to what they said, but as it appears James is on his knees, Sirius just said "Yes." James proposed to Sirius.

James's parents start look gobsmacked , Remus squeaks and Peter's mouth is hanging open. James and Sirius are still in their positions, looking at everyone else's faces, and both their expressions say the same thing, "Oh shit."

* * *

 

James wants to clarify, and tell his parents that No, he didn't propose to Sirius, but his mother starts crying and his father is too busy beaming with happiness than to listen to him.

They decide to wait for twenty four hours to tell them again, but when they reach their parent's house, Mr. Potter says,  
"These are the keys to your new sports car, consider it an engagement gift from us."

So both of them decide to remain engaged, at least till the car is in fashion.

* * *

 

"Do you ever wish to just have a big wedding but not actually getting married?" says Sirius.

"What?" asks James.

"Like you know, a big wedding with every perfect detail, but after the ceremony everyone just goes to their own house." Sirius tries to explain.

"So that's your dream wedding." James comments, Sirius nods, "Okay... "says James.

"What? " asks Sirius.

"Let's get married" suggests James.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay."

And they begin to plan the perfect wedding, their friends participate excitedly, throw them the best Stag Nights.

James totally forgets about the engagement not being real till the day before the wedding, when he starts freaking out that Sirius is just going to leave him at the altar.

* * *

  
"So James there's still time, if you want to run, you have the last chance, because once we are married, I am not going to let you steal the thunder." whispers Sirius at the breakfast table. They are at Potter's house, getting ready for the ceremony.

"What?" asks James.

"What, what? You want to get married?"

"…Yes." says James a little nervously.

"With me? " asks Sirius just to be clear.

"Yes?" James says.

"Wow, why?" Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"You know I thought about it a lot, and I think I want to torment you for the rest of our lives by marrying you."

Sirius laughs and leans in to kiss him.

"I am going to make your life hell too." Sirius says and it sounds like 'I love you too.'

* * *

  
And that is the real story how they got married and lived happily ever after.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
